oceanhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Trivia
Development *OCEAN is a lovechild of two prototype projects I had: a sci-fi story and a game concept similar to the classic Resident Evil trilogy; both projects were completely unrelated; *The story was called Nuclear Run, and it was a supernatural action/thriller taking place in the town of Pripyat (Ukraine), near the ruins of Chernobyl nuclear plant; *The game concept was called Dark Layers, and in a nutshell it could be described as 'classic Resident Evil, now underwater'; *The game's title is a tribute to one of my all-time favorite game studios - http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ocean_Software Storyline *Later revisions of Nuclear Run changed the setting to a planet completely covered in water, an idea inspired by planet Manaan from Star Wars: K.O.T.O.R.; *The change of setting made 'Nuclear Run' title obsolete, so it was changed to 'Blue Horizon'; *Later on, Blue Horizon was adapted into a RolePlaying story with R. Price (http://animeartist8315.deviantart.com/); *The adaptation took place on Earth, on board a super secret underwater research facility - this setting won over the 'oceanic planet' setting; *Unfortunately, the RP got discontinued due to our busy personal lives, but I have carried over lots of the ideas and even exact pieces of writing to Ocean, with Ms Price's permission - that is why she is credited as additional writer (under her pen name, 'Saya Sasakawa'); *Originally, there were plans to include the dating sim elements to the narrative, giving the main character two possible love interests, but later this was dropped due to ethical reasons; Technicals *When I have decided the ultimate adaptation of Blue Horizon to be a videogame, I have changed the genre to First-Person Shooter, because there was no ability to find a suitable engine for making an old school survival horror game; *Originally, the game was meant to be powered by the Aleph One engine, as a homage to Marathon games; *Due to some technical difficulties with Aleph One editing applications, the engine was switched to GZDoom; thankfully, due to the genre (2,5D First Person Shooter), this switch was absolutely lossless - all the resources that were prepared before were/are still usable and relevant; *Majority of the game's resources are recycled/rehashed/revamped from Project Savior, an older (G)ZDoom project of mine; in fact, Project Savior can be called a prototype version of Ocean, since its gameplay and atmosphere vision are close enough to it; Characters *The character of Sean originates from Nuclear Run, where he was named Chandler 'Chad' Herman. Then, he was renamed Chad Crichton, and finally, Sean Crichton; *The name Sean came from Sean Barker, the main character in Steve Wang's duology of Guyver live-action movies. Also, Sean Connery may count; *The last name Crichton came from Michael Crichton, author of The Andromeda Strain and Jurassic Park (since both novels have noticeable influences on Ocean); *The original personality of Sean was well-defined, but bland if compared to other similar characters (ex. Snake Plissken). Only after watching Danny Boyle's Sunshine, I have come up with a definitive persona for him - sort of 'what if I take the character of Robert Capa and transform him into a full-blown action hero?' As an acknowledgement of this decision, Sean's appearance is based on Cillian Murphy, who played R. Capa in the movie; *Other character influences, intentional or not: Jonh McClane, Chris Redfield, to some extent John Rambo and Frank 'The Punisher' Castle; *Svetlana Tikhovliz's first and last names, her nationality and the majority of her appearance are taken from a person I know in real life; *Her part in the story was inspired by Ms Martin from Leviathan, and her appearance is subtly influenced by Elexis Sinclaire from SiN; *Also, her whole 'sexy business girl' attitude can be explained by it being one of my favorite sexual fetishes. Sue me; *Marina's name was chosen simply because of what it means in Latin. Other possible influences (the anime version of The Little Mermaid, the shop assistant from my favorite videogame store) are untrue; *Marina's 'Specimen 23' codename was taken from the Blue Horizon RP (where it was applied to another character); *Marina's last name, 'Lorelei', aside from the obvious influence ( http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lorelei#Original_folklore_and_the_creation_of_the_modern_myth ), was inspired by the song 'The Prow' by Voivod; *Marina was meant to be a cyborg mermaid from the very start; *Natasha first appeared in Nuclear Run as a zombie epidemic survivor and Chad/Sean's love interest - back then, she was Ukrainian, and her name was Nataliya; *Later on, Natasha was reworked to be the second possible love interest for Sean, siding Marina; *When Nataliya became Sean's sister, her name was changed to an 'international' one; *The main concept of Natasha being Sean's sister is heavily inspired by DOOM the movie; the fact that Sean is a soldier/mercenary, and his sister is a scientist, is a direct homage to it (and to the DOOM franchise in general, while at that); *Colonel Nigel Bruckheimer and terrorist leader Martin Day are two characters specifically created for the game and not really based on any real people, rather on tropes and archetypes; therefore, there exist no 'older', obsolete versions of them; *Actually, only Sean and Natasha have went through several revisions, while all the other characters were barely changed from what was originally designed for the game. Brands *The Pistol's full name of Sinclair Defender is a tribute to Sir Clive Sinclair - in-universe, it is implied that this sidearm is developed and manufactured by Sinclair Research; *The name of the Assault Rifle manufacturer, Quatermass Technologies, is a tribute to the Quatermass movie series; Category:Trivia